You came to let it flow
by fabilousxx
Summary: Моментно вдъхновение за влюбени глупаци.


Юри спечели първо място и Виктор далеч не беше изненадан. Юри започна да разцъфтява във всеки смисъл на думата и това е изключително интересен за наблюдение процес.

От несигурен млад мъж премина към мъж откриващ себе си, интересите си и влеченията си до почти уверен и сигурен мъж, който смело скача в ръцете на Виктор. Е, това все още се случва... не много често, но се случва. Понякога, когато го прегръща, Юри не издава звуци на животно, което бива измъчвано, ами само се изчервява. _Много_.

След тази победа на Юри се прибраха. Всички го къпеха в комплименти и едвам забележими докосвания. Мъжете го тупаха гордо по гърба, а жените скачаха и/или плачеха от щастие около него. Близките на Юри не пропускаха и самият него. Благодариха му, че е треньор на Юри и всякакви такива.

Ако трябва да бъде честен, то Виктор просто не отделяше очите си от младия фигурист. Или поне не за дълго. Той сияеше, като истинска звезда.

Не след дълго заедно седнаха на трапезата, която беше направена в чест на Юри и Виктор. Имаше няколко бутилки саке и специално за Виктор, че да не се чувства пренебрегнат, водка.

С напредването на храната, напредна и алкохола в кръвта на Виктор. Сам започна да се усеща колко много без да иска започна да докосва Юри, да се обляга на него и да му се усмихва. За негово щастие никой не усети, защото не пие сам. Абсолютно всеки човек на масата пиеше и вече имаше поне по половин бутилка от нещо изпита от него. Ама ако другите бяха на половин или по-малко от бутилка, то той беше на половин водка и няколко чаши саке, които определено му дойдоха в повече.

Доближи се близо до Юри и му прошепна, че отива да си легне. Хлъцна веднъж и Юри му се засмя. Ах, този смях. Толкова красив и очарователен. Виктор би могъл с ръка на сърце да каже, че в този момент няма по-красив човек на света от Юри за него. Сигурно бузите му се зачервиха и вече имаше оправдание - алкохола е виновен.

Та, Виктор стана от масата, леко се поклони, със специално внимание да не падне. Зад гърба си можеше да усети погледа на Юри и се усмихна на себе си доволно.

Той се измъкна от стаята, все напред, все напред и стигна до стая. Неговата е, знае го. Няма да си прави труда да пуска лампа. Съблече си дрехите, бельото, остави ги на стола до леглото и усети копринена роба. Облече го и смело легна в леглото. Макачин също беше тук и това беше поредното доказателство, че си е в стаята.

Само едно нещо му се струваше странно и то е, че леглото му се е смалило и леко се върти. След няколко секунди сам се удари по главата и си заповяда да спи. Алкохола е прекрасен, но не и когато прекали.

По едно време Виктор се събуди. Всичко му ухаеше на Юри. Искаше Юри. Всякак. Да можеше да го прегръща нонстоп, целува го навсякъде и да гледа как той се зачервява, да го докосва на места, където никога не е докосван... от устните на Виктор излезе лек стон.

Това беше. Още една вечер с мислене за Юри той трябваше да се погрижи сам за себе си. Не е за пръв път, няма и да е последен. С мъж като Юри е сериозно и трудно, ама разкошно и неустоимо.

Виктор легна по корем, настани се удобно и направи нужното, че да се избави от твърдостта, която усешаше между краката си.

Само след някакви 5-10 минути той беше приключил със себе си, почистил леглото си и отново отдаден на повторен опит за сън.

Юри от друга страна... беше не по-малко пил и с целия кураж на света най-накрая да получи това, което най-много иска. Да целуне своя идол и идеал за човек, Виктор Никифоров.

Стана от масата, след като осъзна, че всички други са заспали на и около масата. Издиша, сипа си чаша вода и тръгна към стаите им с Виктор. Хубаво е, че са в един коридор, почти една до друга.

Застана пред вратата на Виктор. Чудеше се дали да почука или направо да влезе. После се сети, че прекрасният му Вики прекали с алкохола и сигурно му е зле и спи. На второ мислене, Юри се отказа от това да го притеснява. Той е величествен, заслужава да спи и едва ли въобще би имал интерес към него. Направи няколко крачки и си влезе в стаята и светна лампата.

Първото нещо, което видя беше Виктор, как се надига изпод завивката му. Второто нещо беше робата му, която се изплъзваше от рамото на Виктор и почти остана съблечен.

Може би това беше знак от боговете.

Юри се втурна към прекрасния мъж на леглото му и седна върху него, уви ръцете си около врата му и беше на едно изречение разстояние от това да започне да го целува без да спре, "Вики, не мога повече." и направи това, което искаше. Целуна го.

Няма представа колко и как е продължила целувката, но бяха легнали. Виктор е по гръб, едвам дишащ и ненормално красив, Юри върху него.

Все още леко пиян, ама напълно в съзнание, Виктор е по-щастлив от всякога. "Кажи ми, Юри. Как обичаш да правиш секс?" Виктор го притисна към себе си още повече използвайки бедрата си, които бяха около Юри. Целуна го леко, но не по-малко страстно от предната им целувка. "Ще изпълня всяко твое желание.

"Само не обичам да ме боли. Така че, бъди нежен с мен?" Виктор го целуна пак.

Юри се зачерви и би могъл да се закълне, че в този момент почти изтрезня. Опита се да постави малко място между тях, ама безуспешно. Осъзна, че е върху Виктор. _Виктор_. _Никифоров_.

Той му се засмя. "Спокойно, поне първият час ще мога да бъда много активен." Юри се наведе към него, изпитваше огромно желание да го целуне. "Не много отдавна... загрях."

Виктор стана от него и му махна суичъра, после тениската, разкопча му панталоните и се усмихна много доволно. "Изглежда се радваш да ме видиш." Той го погледна, целуна го и след това продължи да целува надолу по тялото му. "Вик... Виктор." Юри забрави как се диша.

Споменатият мъж се усмихваше без да спре. Юри не отделяше очите си от него. Когато премахна робата от себе си и панталоните на Юри... то той просто беше сигурен, че сърцето му ще се пръсне.

Виктор доволно намести себе си върху Юри, намести ръцете му, където трябваше да са или по-скоро, харесва му да са там и започна да се движи върху Юри.

Започна леко и нежно, слушаше внимателно звуците, които партньора му издава. Бързо влезе в темпо, даже ускори вдиженията и Виктор е сигурен, че няма да издържи дълго. Толкова пъти си е представял това.

След като Виктор свърши и изглеждаше много уморен, Юри реши да предприеме инициатива. "Вик... искаш ли да..?" Погледна го с надежда, че ще се досети и няма да го кара да казва на глас.

"Ти наистина нямаш умора." Виктор се засмя чаровно и целуна Юри. Той знаеше, че няма да издържи на темпото на Юри, още от третирането им видя, че той има наистина много енергия и е неуморен. "Очарователен си." Стана от него, пак почисти изцапани места и самите тях малко и се върна на леглото.

Реши да се остави изцяло в ръцете на Юри тази вечер. "Между другото, харесва ми, когато ме наричаш "Вики". Знам, че го чу от Мила, не се притеснявай." Виктор му намигна и Юри отново се зачерви, но този път го изненада.

"Сложи възглавници зад гърба ти. Този път искам да мога да те целувам." С едвам събрана смелост и зачервени бузи, Юри погледна към Виктор, който се усмихваше пленително. Докато той наместваше възглавници, че да му е удобно, погледа на Юри се спря на рамене и гърба му. Всяка извивка, всеки мускул и движение... Юри намираше такава красота във Виктор, дори да желае да опише, не би могъл. Виктор е като божество.

И несъзнателно устните на Юри бяха в края на рамото на Виктор и поставяха леки целувки по дължината до врата му. Той не спря, а Виктор по никакъв начин не показа неудовлетворение. Точно обратното.

С една свободна ръка, Виктор го докосна с длан по лицето. "Ах, на толкова пози искам да те науча." Това го каза почти без глас и въздейства изключително много на Юри.

Виктор внимателно се обърна към него и започна да го целува. В началото нежно, после не чак толкова и прерасна към гладни целувки. Юри се пресегна към нощното си шкафче да вземе неща за общия им комфорт.

Когато гърба на Виктор потъна във възглавниците, Юри знаеше какво точно да прави.

Последните няколко часа Виктор не се оплака, нито Юри. И двамата силно се надяват на сутринта никой да не се оплаче също.

"Имаш ли нещо против да остана тук?" Виктор го попита почти шепнейки. "Доста ме изтощи и не съм много сигурен, че мога да мърдам свободно."

По-младият мъж се засмя от сърце и целуна партньора си по челото. "Не, не, остани, разбира се." Да изтощи Виктор Никифоров до степен да не може да мърда... Това е ново за него.

Пак се целунаха и Юри не след дълго заспа, без представа, че е в ръцете на Виктор и той го прегръща все едно е съкровище.

Събуждането беше неприятен момент. Минако влезе с трясък и думите, "Виктор не е тук, нито в студиото ми или обичайните места! Снощи препи!" После сигурно е погледнала към леглото на Юри, защото изпищя изненадано и тресна вратата. Повече не влезе, поне докато не минаха часове.

След шокиращото събуждане за сивокосият красавец, то всичко тръгна леко странно. Юри още беше сгушен в ръцете му, но трепереше. Реши да го целуне внимателно по главата. "Интересно събуждане."

"Извинявай." Юри се измъкна от ръцете му, стана от леглото и изглеждаше много смутен. "Много се извинявам, не знам какво ми стана снощи. Извинявай."

Хаотично започна да се облича и Виктор моментално усети какво става. С малко охкане стана от леглото, обу си бельо и дънките, с които беше вчера, но не и друго. "Юри, спри." Но той не спря. "Погледни ме де."

И той плахо го погледна, с почти насълзени очи.

"Не съжалявам за снощи, ни най-малко." Той застана пред Юри и леко му хвана ръката. "Исках това, ама не знаех дали ти искаш мен, винаги ме отбиваш, когато се опитам да те накарам да правим нещо заедно." Виктор се усмихна леко, като за успокоение. "Ама ако ти не си искал това, то аз се извинявам, че не те спрях, когато дойде при мен."

После се огледа. Пак се огледа. Хвана се за главата и потъна в собствена мизерия, по-засрамен не се е чувствал. Това дори не е неговата стая. "О не, Юри, аз напълно се извинявам, аз съм бил в твоята стая на първо време!" Шок и вина го обзеха.

Юри, за пръв път от снощи се зачерви много, започна да маха с ръце и да казва, "Не, не, не. Не се извинявай. "

След сравнително дълъг разговор се разбраха. И напълно уточниха.

Юри най-накрая се почувства някак сигурен, ама нещо в него искаше пак да чуе същите думи от Виктор. "Значи наистина ти пука?"

С много дълга въздишка, той отговори напълно сериозно. „Да, пука ми. Не хващам за всеки полет осем часа с Аерофлот, не съм личен треньор на всеки, не спя и не съм внимателен с всеки, ако не си забелязал, Юри."

Тъмнокосият мъж не каза нищо повече, не можеше и се почувства ужасно глупаво. Застана пред Виктор, уви ръцете си около врата му и една, която реши да сложи на кръста му. „Знам."

В продължение на цял ден двамата се постараха да не бъдат вкъщи. Всички знаеха какво се е случило предната вечер, очевидно си и личи по самите тях. Когато Виктор се къпа, забеляза ухапки от Юри на няколко места. Не съжалява по никакъв начин, ама дори и шаловете не можеха да му помогнат.

Юри също имаше следи от Виктор по себе си и то не ограничени само по врата, ами и следи от нокти по гърба си. Много интересното беше, че имаше мускулна треска и го болеше, а мислейки за болка... Виктор почти куца цял ден.

Родителите на Юри не бяха никак изненадани, нито казаха нещо, но всичко се знаеше от всички. Минако не беше пропуснала да сподели видяното от нея по-рано през деня.

В края на вечерта, Юри и Виктор отново легнаха заедно, този път в стаята на Виктор – има голяма спалня. Всичко е прекрасно и се усеща като най-нормалното нещо на света. Юри е толкова благодарен на алкохолната си смелост от снощи и на още куп неща.

Благодарен е на себе си, че успя да се измъкне от депресията си, благодарен е, че Виктор нахлу в живота му, че остан него.

А Виктор не би могъл да опише щастието си. Цял ден прекаран с Юри, който не го игнорира, ами се оставя на прегръдките му, целувките му и всичко, което е готов да предложи – истинско и много прекрасно чудо. Би могъл да прекара така всеки ден.

И още по-хубавото, и двамата го планират.

Нито Юри, нито Виктор се е чувствал толкова спокойно, комфортно и обичан. Най-вече обичан.

И двамата имат надежда, че ще всичко ще е наред

Някак просто знаят, че всичо ще е наред. Имат любов, имат един друг.

Също и подкрепа.

Всичко ще _е_ наред.


End file.
